Strange Circumstances
by Love.and.Converse
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds himself in another century after falling overboard his ship. He has no idea on why or how he got there, but all he knows that he has to depend on this woman to guide him through these new customs and find a way out. Jack/OC
1. Crappy Reports and Stormy Droppings

_Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! As strange as it sounds this idea came up very randomly in my head and it really just never left. I hope you all enjoy it, this story is like a mix of Enchanted and Pirates of the Caribbean. I thought that it could be funny, actually. So here it is, if you like it, please, please, pleaseeee, let me know, lol. _

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the stuff related to Pirates of the Caribbean. All I do own, is the plot and the main characters like Loraine Sanders, Michael, and Holloway (who is only known by Holloway)._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Crappy Reports and Stormy Droppings<em>

Her foot tapped rapidly, unsure how she had even last this entire day. Her fingers typed sentences rapidly to get her work done. _Tik, tok, tik, tok, _the clock behind her wouldn't stop its countdown for her to leave the goddamn place. The chatter of coworkers were sounding in her ears, but no one came to chat with her. Usually she'd feel left out about it, but now, she was happy that there was absolutely no distractions keeping her from her job. The deadline for the worst article was only minutes away from being done. She finished the last sentences in her boring font of Times New Roman.

She trailed the mouse up to the print button, and printed the article titled, _'Saving the Environment, One Can at a Time.' _It was one full page of typed sentences about a Manhattan elementary school, recycling cans from fellow students. Yeah, very special to be written to millions. The article only had potential to be three sentences, but she at least dragged it on to the full length of the page so it could be something worth reading, if it was possible.

The page was printed and it laid facing up. She walked over taking the freshly printed paper in her hand, the dreaded piece of writing was finally done. Thank God. She had gotten up and walked toward her boss' office with the paper firmly in her hand, she didn't bother knocking at all already knowing that she was the only person that he was waiting for. When she entered, he looked away from his mac and on her as she stomped in and slammed it on his desk with an impatient gleam in her eyes. "This is crap." She stated and Holloway looked at her like she was out of her mind.

She repeated, "You had given me crap to work on. Bull shit. This isn't a story for me, it's what a seventh grader on the school paper considers as a tough story. Hardcore, my ass."

Holloway responded to his employee's sudden outburst, "Loraine, what have I told you about _knocking_? This is a workplace, not a cafeteria. And this is a good story I knew was your level, I thought it to be perfect for you." While his voice was calm and at peace her temper was fuming through her veins, she placed her hands on her hips annoyed. Her level, yeah, definitely her level, she was trained for hardcore stories, not about kids recycling, only parents look at that stuff and cheer. Murders, bank robberies, car accidents, political scandals, something along those lines would only make her feel happy. Maybe even sports! But not this, this was just... humiliating.

"No, it is not." She replied, keeping her tone even. "I've been trained to do stories that are at least readable. But," she couldn't even find a name to describe it, "this is humiliating. When the issue comes out, I probably just want to hide in my bed forever and never step a foot out of my apartment again. I'm ashamed that I actually had to type out something like this. And you lied to me, you said that this story would be the most important in the paper!"

"If I told you otherwise, would you still do it?" Before she could even answer, he continued, "Don't answer that, you always mess up somehow every big story I give you. So, excuse me if you can't handle it, but," why was there always a but? Couldn't he do the very least in giving her some respect to not add on or continue on? To just shut up when she wanted him to just shut up? She didn't need this at all. It was horrible enough. Though, she didn't want to, she listened to him anyway, "you are one of my best and youngest writers with an attitude that couldn't be reckoned with. You just..." he trailed off not finding the right word for her to even continue.

Loraine held up her hand for him to just stop. She really didn't want to hear it at all, "Just, don't continue. I'm not paying attention and you're wasting mine and your time by doing so." The twenty-eight year old shook her head and added, "I wanted to give it to you for you to read it over and complain that this was embarrassing to write and no one is going to read it because, frankly, no one cares. This article could've been done in at least three sentences because it's just that simple a monkey could write it. I'm insulted to even have it saved on my computer. But that would be all I want to tell you at the moment. I'm glad the day's over and if you run it, let me know, so I can get my paper bag out. Alright? Alright. Have a nice night."

The short and round man had checked over that small, well thought through speech that she had spoken to him and recognized the halfhearted, sarcasm she used when saying her goodbye. He rolled his eyes as she turned on her heel to leave. As Holloway went back to his work, he bid her goodbye in the same tone. She didn't even realize, nor cared. She exited his office with a frown and went into her small desk that was blocked with walls, making it a square missing a side. It was almost like an office, but still it was hard to even have a bit of focus or privacy that she needed. Loraine took her small coat, putting her arms through the holes of the sleeves with it partly going down to the hem of her pencil skirt that barely covered her knees.

Loraine sighed, shutting off her computer and then taking her black purse that was firmly next to it. Coming from a long line of journalists, she knew that she is disgracing the Sanders line. She hurried to the elevator and avoiding all the people calling her name, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Loraine only wanted to go home, and stay there until she would die. But one brave soul blocked the elevator button with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It was actually her favorite kind, which was strange because she never told this man her favorite kind of flowers.

She gulped, backing away from him either knowing they were her favorite, which was just creepy, or him having the nerve to block her way. Otherwise, she brought the most fake smile on her face as she greeted him politely, "Michael," she was practically speechless on what to say to him, what was _there _to say to him? Nothing, nothing was there. She only shook her head in shock and finished with a, "wow." He would take that as a compliment when it was meant as a shocking insult.

He smiled broadly, "You, me, Umbertos tonight. What do you say?" He pushed the red roses in her face as a way to force her to grab the stemming of it that was hidden under a white bow. What a great way to get her long day at work interesting, no, not really.

Her smile turned from fake to apologetically and she pushed them back toward him. Michael took them back from, but nevertheless he was confused on the reason of why he was doing this. She stated with him with fake sincerity, "I would love to go with you, really I would, but I've had a long day and that's all the way in Queens, I can't ask you to—."

"Actually, it's not that far. It's at least thirty minutes by car." He was right, Queens really wasn't that far at all. She gulped, this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"But thirty minutes with a cab is so much. It's expensive, plus it's Friday night, imagine how long the wait is to get in?" She continued to persuade to him, but figured that breaking the poor kid's heart wasn't worth it today. Loraine shook her head and pushed back her red hair, slightly giving up, "We'll have a rain check. Some other time, I'd be happy to join you for dinner." That was mostly because free meals from that place was always a necessity in her life. She was a sucker for Italian food. "But for right now, I just want to go home and relax."

Michael brought his bright smile even wider to reach both of his ears, it was amazing how he would look forward to stuff like this when she really didn't give a crap. "But at least take the roses, I know they're your favorite."

She bit her tongue from the insult starting to form on the edge of her tongue and actually took them in her hands feeling the white ribbon again. With that, he stepped aside and bowed his head almost as if he was waiting for a thank you from her so he could say you're welcome. She muttered a quick thanks, pressing the button as the elevator doors opened in front of her immediately she hurried in. Loraine looked at her small watch around her wrist and noticed that she was leaving just in time for rush hour. Five o'clock, great, that was just great. She knew she would never get a taxi, it was nearly impossible.

Loraine sighed annoyed and was starting to plan her long walk to her apartment.

* * *

><p>The fierce storm thrashed on the Caribbean Sea trying to take down the ship that was still sailing strongly through. Her black sails bellowed through the howling wind and with the pounding sounds of drops of rain and thunder with lightening, the Captain's orders were faintly heard by the crew over it all. He stood at the helm with his hand tightly on the wheel and his compass firmly in his other. His dark hair that was set into dreadlocks and his dark eyes seemed even darker as he struggled to keep the ship on course. Jack Sparrow hadn't seen a storm like this since he had... actually he couldn't at all remember a storm like this one.<p>

He looked up at the sky and saw it swirling like it was something inside of a caldron stirring some potion. Despite everything, Jack looked at it with his eyebrow raised, now that was something that he had only seen once, but this time was different. Though the sky around him was dark and rainy, and slightly foggy, there was a bit of sun with pavements of blue in the inescapable small hole that he had caught.

"Captain!" His first mate came up to him, calling his name, which he had done several times to bring him out of his thoughts. Jack finally glanced by his shoulder to see Gibbs soaked and heaving in and out heavily. "We should drop canvas!"

Jack shook his head and with his voice calm and content, he replied, "We can get out of this, mate. She could hold a bit longer." Gibbs didn't have time to argue with him, but right when he opened his mouth they heard a snapping of rope onto the main deck. Their heads snapped toward it, with both of their eyes locked onto it. They were bulging out and Jack without hesitation handed the helm to Gibbs, who actually took it unsure. Before Jack had left the helm, he stated to him, "Take care of her while I fix that damned thing."

Before Gibbs could respond, Jack rushed down to the main deck and to the rope that had snapped out of its firm knot. The crew of the _Black Pearl_, like him, were struggling to get the ship sailing through without a problem. When he made it, he looked around to see who had done this inexcusable action. But he didn't have time for this. He had to fix it, of course. He pulled down on the rope, muttering curses, annoyed that he even had to fix this at the certain time at hand.

"Whoever had done this, will be dead when they face the likes of me. This is a poor excuse of knotting. Call themselves sailors, rotten brig—." He was interrupted by a shining light that had shone down on him and him alone. He looked slowly up and it seemed almost like the hold had grown gapingly. The pouring rain never seemed to subside along with the darkness around the hole and the shouts of the crew complaints was still there as well. But that didn't at all stop his curious eyes roaming the hole that had firmly laid itself in the night sky.

Jack was close to the railing and his hands slowed down to a halt as he continued gazing at it. The _Pearl_ rocked back and forth by the rough waves of the sea. They were high, reaching to almost the top of the hull. As Gibbs turned the wheel roughly the ship slightly tilted turning away from a strike of lightening, a wave crashed onto it suddenly making the deck flood with water. Jack still didn't realize, his eyes locked onto the spot of sunlight. Were they almost out? Were they close to the end?

Before Jack could even think, the rope slipped out of his hands and he yelped as it flew away with the howling winds. The ship continued to thrash through the Caribbean water and as Jack made an effort to actually jump and catch the blasted ship, it shifted roughly from under his feet. Caught off guard, Jack was thrown off the side, trying to keep himself up by holding himself up with one hand on the railing. He looked down into the dark water while shouting assistance from at least someone, but of course, only one person decided to help him.

Cotton lent out his hand for Jack to grab and Jack looked at it fiercely and pointedly before trying to grab it with his other hand. Missing on several attempts. When Jack felt his hand slipping, he suddenly heard the strangest noises. No longer paying attention to the situation at hand, his eyes narrowed at where the curious sounds that were coming to his ears were being heard from. He looked down to see the reflection of the hole in the sky, the spot of sunlight with a pale blue draped around it. It looked like it had gotten bigger, waiting for him.

Jack gulped and looked back at Cotton who was still trying to help him. "Bugger." He muttered, feeling his fingers slowly drop into the regular positions instead of the gripping one that they really needed to do at the moment. Jack, nevertheless, still tried to grab Cotton's hand, but only found the disturbances below, maddening for one like him to even think with the howling winds surrounding him as well, but they were louder than those winds along with thunder, which was shocking. Finally, Jack's hand was removed from the railing and wailing with his arms failing to make him flap back to deck, he almost felt like he was falling a never ending fall when he should be hearing a splash softly.

But instead of water, Jack hit something hard and warm that you could cook an egg on top of it. Jack's eyes widened, suddenly seeing an urban city that was _nothing_ like anything that he had seen before. People walking around wearing the _strangest_ clothes, and foreign machines that were motionless on pavement, causing the sounds that he had heard while falling down from his ship. Jack looked up to the sky, hoping that his ship was just above, but nothing was there, not even the drops of rain coming down hard. It was as clear as ever. Jack's eyes grew wider when he realized, this was _not_ the Caribbean and he was _not_ supposed to be here at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>So did I do good? Lol, I hope I caught at least some interests out there, hopefully this story would turn out how I want it, writing wise. Let me know if you all like it! Review?<em>


	2. Coffee Spills

_**I'm very happy with the outcome of the first chapter! Thank you to the people that reviewed and alerted and favorited! It made my day. I had some writer's block on how they were going to meet, but I thought of a fun way. Sorry for the long wait for Chapter Two, I didn't mean it. :( I hope you enjoy the chapter though! :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Coffee Spills<em>

Jack reluctantly got up from where he was dropped, brushing off the dirt and scruff on his clothes. He carefully looked around the urban city, was he in London? No, he wasn't, though it partly looked like it, there were no moving... things in the middle of roads and no tall buildings that was made by steel. He examined them with a face, some were taller than the sky itself! It was so odd how man could build such. Jack gulped looking forward again and stated the obvious, "This is definitely not the Caribbean."

He walked forward, swaying back and forth like he was drunk, but really getting used to his land legs, slowly. Jack thought it to be best to be _careful_ and not go into the traffic of things in the roads. He tried blending in with the crowd that had worn clothes that didn't match his flamboyant style at all. As some businessmen and women passed him they looked at him past their cell phones with a glare as if he was absolutely insane. Jack seemed to not get the memo from them that he was doing everything wrong to their standards.

When Jack had gotten to a corner a green light that was in the shape of a person walking, it flashed to a red painted hand, everyone that was walking seemed to stop. Jack, to stay with his appearance as a tourist (even though he was), stopped along with them. He looked at the people making faces and he heard a shrill of a child next to him. "Mister! Mister!" That accent, that seemed to be unfamiliar to his hearing. He looked down at the boy and saw him looking up at Jack like he was an idol to him.

Jack raised his eyebrow at him and pointed to himself before looking left then right then back at him. He asked him in slight disbelief, "Lad, you're talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" He asked and Jack just looked at him confused. The black-haired boy continued, "Are you Johnny Depp?"

Johnny? Who in the bloody hell was he? The red painted hand turned back to the walking man and everyone started to walk ahead of them. Jack stayed in place and said to the boy, "My name ain't Johnny Depp, boy. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow." He crouched down to be eye level with him to add, "At your service."

"No way." He stated to him in disbelief and looked at the man who was the supposed Jack Sparrow up and down. Jack looked at him peeved, of course he was Jack Sparrow, he wouldn't tell the boy otherwise. "You don't look anything like him."

Jack looked at him still peeved and slightly unnerved, "Oi, boy, what are you? Ten?"

The ten year old, black-haired boy, corrected him, "And a half!"

"Hmm, and how would you know who I am? I haven't met a boy like you in me whole life and you accuse me of a man that I don't know and accuse me of false appearance."

"I'm not accusing of anything! I know!" The boy retorted and Jack looked at him tiredly. What was the boy trying to do? The boy looked at Jack carefully and then stated to him, "Prove it." Jack developed a smirk on his lips just from those two words.

* * *

><p>Loraine walked out of Starbucks with her sister on her cell phone, "How's Charlie doing?" She asked her, and Loraine raised her brow, Charlie? Who in God's name was that? She walked toward the way to her apartment and then realized who Charlie actually was. Her eyes slightly widened.<p>

She gulped, "Charlie? Oh, he's absolutely fine!" Loraine's voice was partly dramatic and easily could be deciphered as a lie by anyone, but her sister didn't seem to notice. "I got to go, I'll see you when you pick him up tonight. Okay? Okay. Bye." Before her sister, Veronica, could answer her she hung up her cell phone and placed it in her pocket. "Not good." She stated looking around 7th avenue with her eyes slightly widened. "This is not good at all." She turned on her heel and quickly walked back to Starbucks with her eyes searching the sidewalk at the same time.

"Charlie?" She walked in and once again smelled the deep scent of coffee. The cup in her hand was warm to a heated degree that was starting to burn it. She needed a coffee sleeve, but didn't feel like asking for one. She rushed in the front of the Starbucks line in a hurry, ignoring the protests of waiting customers.

"Welcome to Starbucks, can I help you?" The same woman that had helped her before asked.

"No, I was just here. Have you happened to see a—?"

She was interrupted by a man behind her, "Hey, don't you see a line!"

Loraine turned her head to face the man annoyed and stated to him hatefully, "Excuse me, but I just happened to loose my nephew, asshole. So, please, can you wait a goddamn moment?" The man rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed, placing his hands on his hips, showing it. She pursed her lips and turned back around toward the flustered cashier. She tried again, "Have you seen a—?" A glimpse of spiked black hair at her waist came into view.

She froze and looked down with her pursed lips to see nothing, but Charlie there, looking up at her with a toothy grin. Loraine looked back at the cashier with her eyes not meaning to narrow at her, "Never mind, I found him." Fortunate for her, but unfortunate for him. Loraine moved aside and took Charlie's arm roughly in her hand to take him away from the counter. With her coffee firmly in her hand, she crouched down to his level with her hazel eyes glaring into his blue, "Where the hell were you?"

The ten year old seemed a bit taken back by that, he never heard the simplest curse fall out of his auntie's mouth around him before. Charlie answered her, "I want to show you someone! Aunt Lori, you have to see him! He's so real..." She raised her eyebrow and when he was about to leave while holding her hand to show her, but Loraine wasn't having it. She pulled him back to face her, annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? I was worried sick that I had you left you in here and you were outside talking to random people! What have I told you about that?" This wasn't the first time this had happened, it happened last week, too. She was lucky that she knew the woman, they went to high school together.

"What you always tell me about that." He answered to her. She shrugged, that was a good enough answer for her and she didn't have to lecture him. She wasn't one for lectures, those were for parents and she wasn't one. Hell no, imagine the workaholic as a parent... funny image. She couldn't live five seconds without her blackberry, never mind disregarding it for a screaming child.

She straightened up and told him firmly, "That's a good enough answer for me. Just, please don't tell—."

"Five dollars."

"What?"

"If you give me five dollars, then I won't tell mom." She looked at him in disbelief, was he really blackmailing her to not tell his mother?

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

Which was more important, five dollars or your sister's trust? Both seemed pitiful to have. She pursed her lips with a huff and then dove into her purse after handing him her coffee that she had just bought. She couldn't find a simple five dollar bill anywhere. She looked at him agitated and stated to him, "I only have ten. Can I give you it before your mother comes to pick you up?"

"Aye!" Aye? She didn't question it, there was no point in questioning it. The boy was a 21st century pirate loving boy, she couldn't argue with that at all. "I want to show you someone now!" He whined and Loraine rolled her eyes at him before letting him drag him out.

"You're very gimme, gimme today." She really didn't need to meet someone new. After what happened today with the chief she wasn't up with picking up Charlie after school, too. She watched him over Friday nights for Veronica, she looked late and she was always ready to pick him up at the same time every Friday. Midnight. She worked on the island and they lived on the island, yet he went to school in the city since the private school was close to his aunt. She questioned her sister's judgment plenty of times. There was no point in doing that because she would do anything her sister asks her to do.

Charlie was still holding her coffee and when Jack was leaning on the wall of the coffee shop, Charlie was way too excited to even look at where Jack was headed. He bumped into the tall man and the coffee splattered on the man's breeches. Jack had felt this burning feeling before, but he couldn't help but seethe. "Ow!" He shouted, patting the thigh covered under the fabric while jumping away from the two people. Loraine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she let a gasp escape. Poor man! It wasn't any fun to get coffee spilled on yourself, from experience, she knew.

"Sir! I'm so sorry." She went over and helped the man stand up on his feet. She shook her head, seeing that he was also in a costume. Poor man, must've gotten off his work at a corner to greet people. She sighed, "I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sure my nephew didn't mean to do that. He's a bit clumsy sometimes, aren't you Charlie?" She turned to her nephew looking at him like, really? He just _had_ to do this now.

Charlie nodded, "Sorry, Captain."

"It's alright, son." Jack answered taking his hand off his thigh, he looked curiously at the dark red haired beauty that came out of the coffee place that he was leaning on. She had hazel eyes, she was tall, she reached to almost his height, or that might have been because she was wearing these heels that made her seem taller. What she was wearing though, didn't suit her at all. Well, where he was from the women didn't wear what she was wearing at all. She also had specs covering her hazel eyes. He looked back at the young lad he had met earlier, "So, this be the aunt that you were going to show me?"

She looked between the two of them, unsure of how this was going to play out. Charlie hadn't done what she thought he did, did he? Charlie nodded excitedly, like his head was going to fall off. "Aunt Lori, this is Captain Jack Sparrow! He told me himself!"

Loraine chuckled, it was his job, "He's in costume, silly. It's his job as an actor to play the part he's acting."

"Miss, I'm not in disguise last time I checked." Jack corrected, he looked down at himself to make sure that he was wearing the same clothes and he was. He pulled a piece of his own hair to check it was still there. Why did people assume that he wasn't who he thought he was? It was annoying! He was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow! It took the boy several times to tell him before he actually believed him. The woman he was with now, what was her name? Lori? Aye, her. She didn't seem to believe him either.

She nodded slowly with an amused smile, this guy was good. She admitted to him, "You're good. Sir, if you—."

"Love, call me Jack."

Cautiously, she nodded again, "That's an odd coincidence that you're Jack Sparrow in costume and your—."

"It's not a coincidence because that is who I am!"

"Hmm, right." Jack rolled his eyes at the woman, but nevertheless continued to listen to her continue, "If you want, my apartment is down a couple of blocks, I'll wash those breeches for you and I believe I have boxers that you could wear until they're done. I'm sorry... Jack. I know how coffee burns when it spills, happened to me plenty of times. I don't want you getting in trouble by whoever you work for on my account. Is that fine with you?"

Jack had nothing better to do other than request seeing that these were the only two people that showed him some kindness upon arriving to this strange place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had fun writing this chapter, lol. No one believes Jack is Jack except Charlie :( That will change though. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did with a review, please :) And if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!<strong>_


	3. Welcome to 2011, Jack Sparrow

_Hello :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone that wrote one, they all made me write this chapter a lot quicker than I expected to :o. In this chapter, Jack learns some odd things and Loraine tells a bit of history about herself. I'm glad that some people are interested in this already, makes me excited! Lol, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Oh, this is assuming that all the other movies from the first hasn't taken place. It pains me for doing that, but it kind of goes with my plot line without the other two. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Welcome to 2011, Jack Sparrow<em>

Loraine stepped into her apartment taking off her gray coat and hanging it onto the rack by the door. Charlie ran in immediately going for the couch and the television that was in the middle of the room. Jack walked in and shut the door to the woman's home behind him. But when he looked up, he looked around the home with his eyes widened. Well, this was... well, uh, _different. _"Very nice... home, love." Loraine didn't hear it at all as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Charlie took the remote and put a cartoon on, Jack raised his eyebrow and walked toward the images of a sponge wearing some type of clothing and a starfish that was incredibly a glutenous fool. They had the most annoying voices.

Jack touched the television lightly with his hand and then softly knocked the top of it and put his ear onto the warm surface of the strange machine. He asked the boy he learned to be Charlie, "What is this contraption?" He took his ear off of it and then strode to examine the picture again to see not only a sponge wearing clothes and a glutenous starfish, he now saw a moving picture of them talking to a squid with a slight nose congestion.

"It's a TV. You watch _shows _on it." He answered flatly while his eyes were glued to the image on the screen. Loraine rolled her eyes at her nephew who was already on the couch and acting like he owned the place. Jack looked at it closely, the image was so clear, like they were actually in it doing what they were doing and saying what they were saying.

She asked him as she turned on the faucet to let the water into the pot so she could boil and get dinner ready, "Does the king want something to drink while he sits on his throne and props his feet on _my_ coffee table?" How did she know that? Charlie groaned and took his feet off the table while Jack decided to sit down next to him and prop his feet onto the coffee. His boots dirtying it slightly.

He answered for Charlie and him, "Aye! I say, miss, that since you had offered you give me and the boy here next to me a bottle of rum. My thirst is quenching and my throat seems to be dry a bit." She cocked her eyebrow as she placed the pot on the stove turning it up to five so she would help the poor man. He was good at whatever he was doing. The man named Jack who was portraying Jack Sparrow, seemed to be quite serious in his work. And her nephew was enjoying it, she could tell by how he looked at the man with interest. She had to say, the man also sparked her interest as well.

Loraine replied to him, "I seem to be out of alcohol at the moment and I don't support underage drinking here. But if you want, I could give you some Arnold Palmer. Way better, _Mr. Sparrow_, way better, trust me." She was having fun with playing along too, she had no choice. He only kept denying the fact that he was in costume, what was she supposed to do? The man took his work seriously, she understood completely.

"It's Captain, but you can call me Jack. But whatever you say, darling. Arnold Palmer it is, well, whatever that stuff is..." he trailed off, what was that stuff? He had never heard of it before. Jack added, "What is that stuff, love?"

Charlie was going to answer it for him, but his aunt beat him to it, "Why don't you come here and find out? You do have legs, don't you?"

Jack chuckled and replied, "Yes, but you see one of me legs is horribly burned by your..." he trailed, he wasn't sure what it was. He never really asked and didn't really care. All he _did_ care about was where he was. He didn't ask yet, no. When the boy leaves or when they were alone he would... but what if the boy never leaves or if him and that Lori woman would never get a moment alone?

Loraine finished for him, "Espresso. My espresso and that wasn't my fault that was Charlie's. And you walked three blocks without complaining and now you are? Go into the fridge, it's on the top shelf." The water was starting to boil and she went to the pantry looking at the macaroni choices they had. Jack looked over at Charlie then at the entrance of the kitchen catching a glimpse of Loraine who was looking through her glasses with a puzzled look. She called to Charlie as Jack had gotten up to go into the kitchen himself, this was his only chance, "Uh, Charlie, rigatoni or rotelli or spaghetti?"

He shouted back to her, "They all taste the same!"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "No they don't!" Charlie sighed annoyed to be taken away from his cartoon. Loraine sighed to herself and took the box of spaghetti out of the pantry. She walked over to the corner of the counter, stopping Jack where he was entering. He looked down at her as she pushed against the box to break the strands in half. She was very beautiful, now looking at her he could tell. Loraine looked up at him and softly smiled as she walked back to the pot of water.

Jack looked around the kitchen and away from her and asked her, "Now where and what is exactly this said fridge you're speaking about?"

Loraine cocked her eyebrow and nodded toward the big white thing with many images attached to it. Jack mouthed an 'oh' and then sauntered over to it and opened the top door, assuming the top shelf was in that. Top shelf. It was incredibly cold in there though and he didn't see any form of drink in there. "Love, there's no drinks in here." She opened the box and the now halved spaghetti fell into the pot. Loraine thought that to be strange, she went grocery shopping the day before and bought a gallon of it.

She turned after lowering the temperature only a little bit. Loraine looked at the man like he was insane. This was just getting weirder. Loraine told him cautiously, "That's the freezer." Jack looked at her now, thinking that she was insane. She _did_ point to this now, did she not? Loraine didn't know what to think of this, but she brushed it aside for now. She went over to the fridge, which was below the freezer and hunched over looking for the Vincent's sauce along with the Arnold Palmer.

Jack looked at the fridge/freezer with curiosity and didn't know what to think of that light that lit up when she had opened it. He didn't see a candle in there at all and if it was hidden, who could've lit it up. When she had retrieved them both she placed it on the island and gestured for Jack to go the cabinet that was next to the stove. "The glasses are over there, can you get two for me?" Jack hesitantly nodded and followed her head nod to retrieve two glasses in that certain cabinet.

He handed them to her and asked, "What is exactly in this Arnold Palmer, love?"

"It's half iced tea and half lemonade." She stated as she poured it into their glasses. Jack knew what lemonade and tea were. They didn't seemed to be able to be mixed together. But what in the bloody hell was iced tea? Tea was only made hot not cold. Jack looked around nervously as she pushed the glass toward him.

He seemed hesitant and Loraine looked at him with crooked smile, he looked _too_ real. It was so strange. The wig seemed authentic along with the makeup he had on and the clothes and oh, and the tan. But summer had just passed, so it was most likely left there from then since September was still hot for a change, surprising weather for New York.

She said to him, "Try it. You never know." Jack made a face at the drink, unsure. But to please her, he picked it up in his hand to bring it to his mouth to have a sip. He only took a small sip before spitting it back into the glass. Loraine looked at him in disbelief, a lot people seemed to like it. "Don't like it?"

Jack shook his head no and placed the glass back on the island. He said to her, "I'm more of a rum kind of man and it's a bit sour, too."

Loraine nodded and stated to him, "I'll keep that in mind." She glanced at the pot to see if it was boiling yet, but it wasn't. She put it too low for it to yet. Jack should ask now. He might as well ask now. This woman didn't seem to believe him at all that he was _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. The boy did, but her, not at all. Loraine looked at Jack, "Are you going to have dinner with us? Laundry might take a hour and I'll feel bad if you have to leave soon before you are off without a bite of food."

"Love, you really don't have to wash these, it wouldn't be the first time that I had gotten meself a stain on my breeches." Hygiene was a second priority for him. Loraine looked at him for a moment. She thought again that he had looked way too real. He _even_ sounded just like him. Loraine hadn't seen the movie in a while, in fact years, but she recognized the accent and looks and personality easily because she found it wasn't easy to forget.

She said to Jack, "I would feel bad otherwise. Jack, come, I have clothes for you in my room." Before Jack could protest this, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He had no other choice but to follow. She opened the door to her room and walked in heading to he-who-should-not-be-named's old dresser. Once Jack had entered, before taking a good look around the room two things had already caught his attention. They squawked annoyingly and Jack had thought that he was at least free from the damn parrot on his ship.

"Love birds you have here, deary?" He didn't even drop the act away from Charlie. She tried not to over think it like she does with everything else. Jack looked at them curiously, seeing that they were in a cage that was dangling in the middle of a heart shaped stand. Loraine stopped her rummaging and looked down at the clothes that _he_ had left along with those two annoying birds. Damn them, damn him.

She didn't look back when she said to him, "They're my ex-fiancee's."

"Ex? So I'm guessing the mate is out of the picture at the moment. What happened to him?"

Loraine actually smirked and stated him the truth, well what was partly the truth, "Left me for a showgirl named Lola."

Jack glanced at her, "Really?"

"No. That's a song." Replying with a chuckle, Loraine looked down at the Yankee sweats that were laying on the top of the few clothes there. "But he did leave me when he had a bachelor party in Vegas for a showgirl. Called off the engagement through letter and instead of doing it in my face. I was to send his items back to him." Her tone seemed to sadden as she skimmed her hand over the logo.

"And that's why you have his clothes still?"

Loraine gulped with her smirk dropping and tears starting to develop in her eyes, "I only kept a few things."

He pressed on, "For what occasion, might I ask?"

She shrugged and with a slight crack in her voice, "I guess for this one."

"But you weren't expecting an occasion like this, were you?"

"What's with all the questions?" She swung around with the sweats in her hand and looked at him with her hands on her hips annoyed. The tears stayed in her eyes and Jack didn't know what to do if she were to cry. This was probably a sensitive topic for her. Well, who wouldn't feel that this was a sensitive topic? Jack gulped, this called for a subject change, he felt.

He apologized, "Sorry, I was just being curious. That was a bit uncalled for."

She accepted it with a nod and didn't bother to change the subject like he thought was needed. "Those birds have a story though. The night of our engagement he got them for _us_ as our first thing we could own together. He stated to me, 'As long as those two birds remain together, you will always be mine.' Love birds don't separate and we both hated them because they were so damn annoying. When he left me, we were arguing over custody of them since we both didn't want them at all. He had won, and I had lost. But they surprisingly didn't give me trouble yet."

Jack said to her beyond his control, "That bugger is missing out. I only met you an hour ago and I find you quite charming." Loraine raised her eyebrow as she walked forward toward him. She threw the sweats over to him and he caught it with ease. "No, thank you, love." He threw it back at her and she caught it puzzled. "I'm fine just the way I am."

She hesitantly folded them back up and walked back to the dresser where she had taken them out of. Jack's eyes wandered around, he had to ask. Just had to. But before the question actually made it to his throat, Loraine turned around sharply and looked at him confused, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like you are actually him." She moved toward him and looked up into his brown eyes as they furrowed at her. "I understand why you are like that around my nephew, it makes sense. He's only ten and it's like telling him that Santa Clause isn't real to him if you say you aren't. I don't know why, but the kid thinks your his idol."

Jack stated to her, "I'm flattered, but I don't understand. He called me by someone else when he had first saw me. Something Depp."

She ignored it and continued, "Even when we are alone, you're acting like him."

"Like who, love?"

"Like Jack Sparrow." Jack's eyes rolled and he looked down at the woman's eyes that were hidden behind glasses. They were hazel. She waited for an explanation, but instead she noticed Jack going toward her face with his calloused hands. He removed her glasses off her face once she blinked. Her breathing suddenly became uneven and she slowly looked down at the floor suddenly feeling her stomach churning from the sudden touch.

Jack answered her, "Maybe because I am him."

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed, taking a step back and looking at him like he was insane. "He's a fictional, Disney character!"

"Miss. Lori—."

"It's Loraine." She corrected him with a snap. She pushed her hair back with her hand and was looking at the pale white wall, annoyed. Loraine explained to him, "Only Charlie is allowed to call me that. Not you nor anyone else."

"Alright, then, Loraine. I can assure you that I am not fiction at all. Not at all. In fact, I'm far from it. Look at me." Loraine eyes flickered back to him and they looked him up and down. He finally asked what year it was, "What year is it now?"

"2011." Jack's face fell, well, he really wasn't supposed to be here.

"Where am I?"

"New York City..."

"Ah, so I'm in York."

She shook her head no, "No, that's actually in London. This is the United States."

Now, Jack was really confused. He had never heard of the place ever and he was in a age that was... he tried doing the math in his head... at the least, three hundred—Whoa! No, no, no, this was not happening. He was three hundred years into the future... Jack gazed at Loraine with the confusion of how he had gotten here spreading across his face. For once, Jack Sparrow, had _nothing _to say because it was hard for him to recover from the amount of shock that he had just realized he had. Who wouldn't be shocked?

"Loraine," she seemed to be dazed as she was looking at Jack in disbelief. Jack spoke her name again with more caution. She shook her head out of it. She just needed one test. He had a brand right? The real Jack, well, the fictional Jack had a brand... the 'P' brand. Loraine was afraid of the answer of it and she walked toward him slowly before roughly taking his right hand. She breathed heavily as Jack looked down at her with his eyebrow cocked.

Jack didn't protest as she pulled up the pirate's sleeve to show the 'P' brand on his wrist. Her eyes fell on it and her other hand moved to graze the imprinted image in his skin. It was burned in. Jack still didn't say a word, she pulled the sleeve up even more to show his tattoo to her. A sparrow flying over a horizon. Her lips parted as her fingers traced that as well. Her breath caught up in her throat and she stated to him with her eyes locked on it, "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

><p><em>So that was Chapter Three! I have to say, I had fun writing the beginning. For those who have no idea what Arnold Palmer is, because I only found out about it last week, it's like half iced tea and half lemonade, it's actually really good and Arizona makes it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next update ;)<em>

_Review?_


End file.
